User talk:Juliet is Amazing
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Juliet is Amazing page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Monster High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other Monster High Wiki users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Parrotbeak (Talk) 14:00, November 25, 2012 Thanks Thankyou. Magic Crackles (talk) 22:32, November 25, 2012 (UTC) @Magic Crackles Your welcome.Juliet is Amazing (talk) 02:01, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Naynoo555 Hello there its me Naynoo555 here im so glad you are a user now. are you looking forward to Cristmas? i have a new photo of venus as my avatar cause i can't put my face on there so i have to keep it a secret for other users on the wiki. did you know i have a little brother named cameron and he has muscular disrophy and i have autism now im going to bed now and you can talk to me on my talk page Naynoo555 (talk) 9:45 November 27, 2012 (UTC) Naynoo555 MH76 Hello MH76 (talk) 22:49, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Hi MH76Juliet is Amazing (talk) 01:03, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Hi Juliet Hey Juliet, We need to talk more. and get to know eachother bettter, oh, and be sure to of made that facebook next time we talk! LOL. I'll send you my link ASAP Beoriginalhuge (talk) 02:37, November 29, 2012 (UTC)BeOriginalHUGE Tnxs thanks! 904nyc904 (talk) 01:00, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I didn't get back to you sooner! I haven't been on my laptop lately! Have a clawsome day, and I hope you check out Monster High's friday the 13th page!! See ya! Hi again Hi Juliet im good and i have a class party at my school on the 14th of december 2012 and im looking forward to that party. Im showing you a picture that my friend showed me on my email page. The picture is so cute! Naynoo555 (talk) 05:54, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Aww its so cute.....Juliet is Amazing (talk) 21:28, December 13, 2012 (UTC) guess what Its 10 days till cristmas and i went to a party and i have got a skullmate roller mase doll and its a ghoulia one Naynoo555 (talk) 09:02, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Cool!Juliet is Amazing (talk) 01:48, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Hello Juliet what i got for cristmas is a venus doll and a MH bath set that comes with a doorhanger and stickers and MH stationary and 5 pack gloom beach dolls and a MH watch and a owl plushie and bubble bath that smells like stawberrys and a bathtime bath set that comes with Bath Pearls, Heart Shaped Bath Flakes, and Star Shaped Bath Flakes and a 9 pack bath fizzers. The MH bath set comes with Bath And Shower Gel, Hand And Body Lotion, 2 Bath Fizzers, and Lip Balm Naynoo555 (talk) 01:59, December 26, 2012 Cool! Naynoo555 (talk) 10:30, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Chat problems :So, I'm more or less speaking on behalf of PS and SCK, but they are not involved in this conversation, so don't bother them with this. I do not know the details of what transpired yesterday on the chat, but I don't need to. The fact that PS and SCK are upset tells me enough. :I will try to keep this short and simple. You are accused of making heterosexist statements. Those are not appreciated here. If you have something against people who are not straight or otherwise adhere to heteronormative values, that is your business, but you will not bother other users on this wiki with it. Not for realz, not as a joke - your opinion on sexual orientation may only be voiced when the topic comes up in a blog post or so about shipping. :This is a warning, as is your 2-hour ban. If you fail to show basic courtesy to your fellow users, then those users need to be protected from you. I assume you understand that. Parrotbeak (talk) 22:34, December 29, 2012 (UTC) ::You know that is not true. You repeated what you did yesterday and I know that PS and SCK must've warned you before the ban too. Don't hide behind saying it is a joke. But if it won't occur anymore, you have no need to fear repercussions. ::That said, there will be a ban in it for you if you remove this message again before the end of January. You will acknowledge that you did something harmful. Parrotbeak (talk) 12:13, December 30, 2012 (UTC) :::This is a big misconception many users here have: your talk page does not belong to you. Your user page does, but not your talk page. Why? Because of what you are trying to do here: to whitewash your wiki history. Starting 2013, this'll be a ban-worthy offense. You're getting an early example, bút it's not permanent. You may delete it in a month. Parrotbeak (talk) 14:09, December 30, 2012 (UTC)Yes. January 25 will be the end date. Parrotbeak (talk) 14:18, December 30, 2012 (UTC) --Juliet is Amazing (talk) 16:48, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Leave a Message:) hi Juliet is amazing leave a message on my page to let me know when we can chat Catrine234 (talk) 00:35, January 4, 2013 (UTC) hi JIA its me Limearose aka Rose or Lime meet me in chat and im inviting naynoo <3 xoxo Limearose <3 (talk) 22:31, January 5, 2013 (UTC) KK I left a message on ur talk page as well:)